VoldemortHarry drabble
by Meinouda
Summary: One-shot: Harry Potter is getrouwd met Voldemort. Ze wonen samen maar dat gaat niet altijd zoals het moet. Een stukje uit hun leven. HP/LV, warnings: vermelding van BDSM, Voldemort/Bellatrix


Harry Potter, achttien en getrouwd.

Hij staarde door het raam naar het druilerige weer. De wolken wisten tenminste hoe hij zich voelde.

Een miauw deed hem even wegkijken van het raam en hij stak een hand uit naar zijn pikzwarte kitten. Tom, had Harry hem genoemd. Tom was eerder een stiekeme naam voor zijn kat, officieel heette hij Zwart. Harry zijn echtgenoot had met die naam gelachen, maar Harry zijn echtgenoot lachte dan ook met alles. Niet dat zijn man echt lachte. Zijn man grijnsde, fronste, grimaste en keek vaak boos, maar lachen deed hij niet.

Tom miauwde en sprong op de vensterbank waar Harry tegen leunde. Tom was niet echt meer een hele kleine kitten, maar Harry deed vaak alsof de kater nog klein was. Hij zou nooit een echt kind kunnen krijgen, hij probeerde dus zoveel mogelijk voor Tom te zorgen en hoopte dat de kleine kater nog lang klein ging blijven.

Regen kwam op en Harry legde zijn hand op het glas. Hij voelde de magie langs hem heen spoelen en hij trok zijn hand terug. Zijn litteken prikte even maar Harry was het gevoel al gewoon. Het duurde even, alsof Hij belangrijkere dingen te doen had, maar dan sloeg hun kamerdeur open en kwam hij binnen.

"Potter, kom hier.", Harry duwde zich weg van het venster en draaide zich naar zijn echtgenoot toe. De Heer van het Duister stond imposant in de kamer. Gehuld in een lang zwart gewaad zag hij er bleek uit. Harry probeerde zijn blik op Hem te houden, maar het was moeilijk om die rode ogen te trotseren.

"Kom hier.", beet de man hem opnieuw toe. Harry slikte en ging recht voor Voldemort staan. De Heer bestudeerde Harry zwijgzaam en snoof dan geïrriteerd.

"Ik had gevraagd om _nette _kleren aan te doen. Je ziet eruit als zo een walgelijke straat dreuzel!" Harry ademde kalm uit en knikte zachtjes.

"Kleed je om! Het eten begint en ik wil je aanwezig! Er zijn belangrijke tovenaars aanwezig, irritante zwakkelingen eigenlijk, maar met invloed. Zij wilden de beroemde held zien. Zorg dat je er tenminste wat beter uitziet.", Voldemort draaide zich dan om en sloeg de deur achter zich.

Harry kon niet geloven dat hij iedere nacht een bed deelde met deze man, maar hier was hij.

Tom de kater drukte zich tegen Harry zijn benen aan.

"Sorry Tom, Hij gaat vandaag boos zijn. Verstop je nu al maar." De kat miauwde en sprong een zetel op. Harry draaide zich om, ging hun slaapkamer in en dook zijn eigen kast in. Het was verbazingwekkend dat Voldemort hem een kast had gegeven, maar blijkbaar wilde de Heer zijn eigen kleren niet vervuilen met de invloed van Harry.

Hij zocht in zijn kast zijn oude onzichtbaarheidsmantel, haalde die tevoorschijn en zocht dan meteen ook zijn dikke wintermantel. Het was koud buiten.

Bij het omdraaien, viel Harry zijn oog op de spijlen aan het bed en hij voelde zijn wangen rood worden. Aan één van de spijlen hing nog een touw waarmee Voldemort hem had vastgebonden.

Soms, heel soms dacht Harry dat de Heer van het Duister hem even binnenliet, hem even liet zien dat hij _wel _nog iemand graag kon hebben. Nog kon zorgen voor iemand. Vaker gebeurde het echter dat Voldemort zich als een totale zak gedroeg. Harry was het gewend.

De Duistere Heer Voldemort tikte voor de zoveelste keer zijn vingers tegen het glas. Woede gleed door zijn lichaam heen, maar hij kon er nu niets aan veranderen. De stoel naast hem, die voorbehouden voor Harry, was leeg. Harry Potter had hem alleen gelaten op deze belangrijke dag! Hij voelde zich gedumpt.

Het etentje verliep alsnog goed en de tovenaars verlieten de zaal en de dooddoeners zonder al te veel problemen. Pas als zij de deur uit waren, ontplofte Voldemort zijn glas. De dooddoeners, enkel de meest trouwe volgelingen zaten aan tafel, doken in elkaar.

"Zoek Potter." Siste Voldemort uit. Twee dooddoeners sprongen recht en verlieten de zaal. De Heer leunde achteruit en liet zijn hand over zijn kale hoofd glijden. Het duurde even, maar dan waren de dooddoeners terug.

"Harry Potter is niet in het kasteel, mijn Heer."

"Wat!" Voldemort sprong recht, alles rammelde in de zaal.

"Mijn Heer, laat hem toch. Potter komt terug, in de tussentijd…" Bellatrix Van Detta stond op en knipperde verleidelijk naar de man. Voldemort moest een sneer onderdrukken maar hij moest toegeven dat het verfrissend was om nog eens vrij te kunnen kijken naar de op elkaar geperste borsten van Bellatrix.

"Een voorstel, Bella?" Hij zag de afkeurende blik van Narsisa Malfidus, maar hij negeerde het. Hij deed wat hij wilde! Hij was de Heer!

Bella drukte zich tegen zijn veel grotere lichaam aan en Voldemort legde een stevige hand op haar schouder. Zij grijnsde breed.

Harry verschijnselde voor de poort van hun kasteel en haastte zich naar binnen. Voldemort ging woedend zijn. Harry had niet gepland om zo lang weg te blijven, maar hij was de tijd uit het oog verloren.

Snel rende hij naar hun kamer, maar toen hij binnenkwam zag hij enkel Tom de kat. Met een frons, en een beetje ongerust, baande Harry zich een weg naar de grote woonkamer. Het was een verzamelplaats waar de dooddoeners konden uitblazen en zelfs de Heer kon daar soms genieten van een heerlijke glas brandy.

Harry hoorde gedempte stemmen vanuit de kamer en hij stak zijn hoofd door de deuropening. Ze merkten hem meteen op en zwegen abrupt. Harry fronste toen hij de lege stoel van Voldemort spotte.

"Waar is…" Een hoge giechel klonk op en Harry rukte zijn hoofd naar de deur van Voldemort's bureau. Hij stapte volledig de kamer binnen en haastte zich naar die deur, de opmerkingen van Lucius en de anderen negerend. Met een ruk trok hij de deur open.

Zij lag op Zijn bureau, benen gewikkeld rond de Heer zijn nog geklede middel. Zij was naakt, haar borsten vlogen op en neer terwijl hij wild in en uit haar schoof. Een hand lag op haar keel en de giechel die Harry had gehoord werd vervangen door luid gekreun. Voldemort, opmerkzaam als altijd, stopte met bewegen en staarde even verstomd naar het gedaante van Harry. Bellatrix waggelde tegen hem maar zijn hand versterkte rond haar keel en ze werd stil, jammerend door de pijn die ze voelde. Harry beet hard op zijn lip en draaide zich om. Hij kon gestommel horen, gevloek en een hoge schrille kreet. Hij hoopte dat de trut van het bureau was gevallen.

Hij stormde door de kamer, de blikken van de dooddoeners niet meer ziend door de tranen in zijn ogen. Hij wilde net naar buiten gaan toen de deur met een klap dichtviel.

Woedend keerde hij zich om, vuisten gebald.

"Laat me door!" Siste hij naar Voldemort. De man stond in de deuropening van zijn bureau, even statisch als altijd en toch zag Harry de alles-vertellende blos op de Heer zijn wangen.

"Waar was jij?" Zei hij en Harry kon horen dat de Heer zijn woede inhield.

"Maakt het uit? Is dit wat je altijd doet als je mij even niet kan vinden? Een ander neuken? Klootzak!", schreeuwde Harry naar de man. Voldemort kwam dichter, maar Harry bleef stevig staan.

"Sla niet zo'n toon aan Potter. Ik ben Heer Voldemort en ik doe wat ik wil, jij, irritant kind, bent er om mij te plezieren. Één verkeerde stap Potter…"

"En wat?", schreeuwde Harry en hij hief zijn armen op, Voldemort wegduwend. In een flits had de Heer zijn toverstok in de hand.

"Crucio." Harry viel meteen de grond op, hij probeerde eerst zijn schreeuwen binnen te houden, maar al snel werden gillen onttrokken van zijn lippen. Voldemort hief de spreuk snel op, maar Harry bleef hijgend op de grond liggen.

"Zeg me, waar was je naartoe?", brieste Voldemort. Harry kroop recht, zodat hij op zijn knieën voor Voldemort zat. Met betraande ogen keek hij op, recht in de rode ogen van de man.

"Ik was naar Goderics Eind. Naar het graf van mama en papa." Hij duwde zich recht, starend naar het stilstaande gedaante van de man. Hij hief een hand op en wees naar Voldemort.

"Ik ga naar ons bed. Doe me…doe dit voor me. Blijf weg. Ik wil je niet zien, vandaag."

"Potter je kan me…"

"Alstublieft. Blijf weg." Voldemort staarde in de betraande ogen van zijn echtgenoot. Hij reageerde niet meer en Harry draaide hem de rug toe.

Voldemort viel de jongen niet meer lastig die nacht en bleef zelfs de volgende dag weg van zijn kleine echtgenoot.

Harry viel die nacht huilend in slaap en de dooddoeners en Voldemort zagen de jongen tovenaar niet meer voor enkele dagen erachter.

Harry liet zijn hand over Tom zijn hoofd gaan en zuchtte voor de zoveelste keer. Hij hoorde gestommel op de gang en verstarde even, maar Voldemort kwam niet binnen. Het gestommel stopte en alles werd weer stil.

Harry zijn nieuwsgierigheid werd geprikkeld en hij stond op. Langzaam en heel stil opende hij de deur. Meteen zag hij de kleine doos staan aan de deur. Verbaasd keek hij rond maar toen hij zeker was dat er niemand meer was, haalde hij de doos naar binnen. Hij trok het open en staarde in schok naar de inhoud.

Een puur wit kittentje keek op met heldere groene ogen. Harry had nog nooit een witte kat gezien met zo'n prachtige ogen. Tom miauwde op het bed en staarde mee in schok naar het beestje dat Harry uit de doos haalde. Een briefje lag onderaan.

Het kittentje miauwde en krulde zich op de schoot van Harry op. Hij liet zijn hand door de zachte haartjes gaan en glimlachte tegen zijn wil.

Hij nam het briefje op.

_Harry_

_Ik vond haar. Nagini wilde haar opeten. Ik weet dat je Zwart eigenlijk Tom hebt genoemd. Irritant kind. Ik heb dit beest Harriette genoemd. Zorg ervoor. _

_Ik zag dat je _die _dag geen extra trui aanhad. Er steekt een opbeur-toverdrank in de doos. Drink! _

_Ik was fout met Bellatrix._

_Voldemort _

Harry glimlachte met een zucht naar het briefje, liet het papiertje vallen en drukte Harriette tegen zich aan. Voldemort ging nooit een verontschuldiging geven voor de dingen die hij had gedaan of deed. Harry had dat al lang geaccepteerd.

"Tom kom hier.", Tom kwam natuurlijk niet en Harry stond op. Hij legde Tom op zijn schouder en hield Harriette dicht tegen zich terwijl hij de kamer uitliep naar het bureau van Voldemort. Er waren geen dooddoeners in de kamer.

Harry klopte aan, hoorde zijn echtgenoot iets grommelen en stapte naar binnen. De Heer keek op van zijn werk.

Harry liet Tom en Harriette los en ging zelf zitten naast de stoel van de Heer. Even gebeurde er niets. Tom en Harriette snuffelde aan elkaar voor Tom haar de grond opduwde en ze begonnen te stoeien.

Harry voelde een hand in zijn haar neerkomen.

"Heb je die drank ingenomen?"

"Nope.", Voldemort zijn hand verdween even en dan zweefde het flesje voor Harry zijn neus. De hand kwam terug.

"Dank je.", fluisterde Harry.

"Graag gedaan."


End file.
